


I Kissed Her & She Kissed Me

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul-bond porn. </p><p>Not real, at least. My take on what may or may not happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Kissed Her & She Kissed Me

"Jesus CHRIST."

The words escape into the silent room, Phantom's legs giving way enough to deposit her onto the bed, eyes closed as she flops backwards. The soul-bond was never meant to take this shape and yet... she can't complain. 

Katie and John, alone, at least, are engaging in what can only been known as 'married' romance. The feeling of John's kisses against Katie's lips, neck, collarbone and moving lower are echoed through space to bring Phantom to her knees. Neither Katie or Phantom had planned it, but, since the bond is there, they embrace it, feeding off each other's pleasure and giving John a reason to focus. His touch skims over her back and both women shiver, Katie knowing what is coming, Phantom simply dragged along for the ride, his lips brush her ear and Phantom swears she can hear his laugh and teasing 'Enjoy yourself'. She will, she does and yet she is still focused on Katie and Katie's pleasure, her own drawn only because she is focused. Hands run everywhere on Katie's body, echoed whispers of his touch bringing the same reaction from Phantom, duality of the soul has never been so good and yet. His hands don't stop, covering and teasing at every inch of skin before returning to focus on breasts, nipples that harden instantly and draw a keening sound of need, his smile is soft even as his hands move lower, his lips still pressing to Katie's, his hands moving at her clit, then inside, drawing a ragged moan that is half-Katie and half-Phantom but all pleasure. 

"FUCK."

Silence is stirred by the word escaping Phantom, her body arching with Katie's, neither can handle being apart and yet, with the way John is teasing, not stopping with one climax but moving to bring another, then another, neither is sure who is feeling what and how they are coming to this climax. Bodies arch and fall and yet it is pure Katie who kisses John, who whispers. 

"I love you."

The words, echo in the silence of the room, Phantom speaking them to nobody and yet, to both of them. John and Katie, who unknowingly have bound her to them. Her thoughts touch Katie's mind, a silent 'I love you too' echoing there.


End file.
